


Little Winchester

by Raeee917 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Raeee917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean run into a rather nasty witch who decides to deage poor Sammy and if I don't stop typing now you won't need to read the story... (rated for language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Hey guys this is my first De-aged Sammy ((and story in general)) and I'm sorry in advance for crappy-ness in and of the story but didn't think there were enough in the world. I ran out after my friend got me to fall in love. if you ever want to send me reading material go right a head! I'm going to do this in parts only because i want to make it easier for my self to edit. I will only continue if you like it! comment or message it doesn't matter to me! thanks for reading XD should I continue?)

The hunt started off as any other hunt the Winchester boys did just another witch to kill right? Or so the unknowing brothers thought. They started into the thick forest. Nothing for miles upon miles middle of no where Louisiana.  
The boys walk and walk cautiously deeper and deeper into the forest. The leaves rustle in a bush 2 yards away from Sam. He jumps to turn and *WHAM!* the witch shoots out closer to Sam when Dean jumps right in front of the foul creature.  
“Back your sorry ass up you son-of-a-bitch and away from my baby brother!” Dean warns protectively blocking Sam. Although Sam towered over his big brother Dean still protected him as though he had been feet above Sam’s head.  
“AHAHAHAHAHAAA,” The Witch cackled grimly “Oh, how cute! The puny little ‘big’ brother swooping in to save the day!,”  
Sam’s skin crawled at her low scratchy voice much to his recognition of Ursula from The Little Mermaid. He gripped his gun for dear life then everything moved as if the world was in fast forward. The witch said some words in a language that he didn’t understand. Then the world went black and a gun shot fired.  
“What the fuck did you do, bitch?!,” Dean said through his gritted teeth anger dripping off his words “WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY BROTHER?!,”   
“Oh, yes that sounds about right… Your baby brother was it? Yes it would seem so. I would say about 2 give or take a few months.” The witch said quite amused  
That’s when the terrible truth I’ve come to know hit me like a train... It wasn’t black it was dark I was covered in my own clothing I was no longer 24 I was 2! Before I realized it I was crying just full fledge sobbing like a little kid who lost their parent in a grocery store. Then to make it all worse Dean my 28 year old brother was lifting me up with my only older selves shirt. The rest of my clothes were piled on the ground. Dean picked them up in the other arm. He then turns and the witch had disappeared! Now the worst part of all Dean has to say:  
“Hey buddy...Sammy boy what’s wrong? Come on show me a smile! Come on kid show Dean those teeth!” As he tickles my sides I can’t help but giggle and when everything is resolved for the time being I shiver and i say  
“D-Dean I’m Cold,” Much whiner than I had anticipated   
“Sammy―,”Dean starts  
“Dean, Sammy is a little kid name it’s SAM!,” I state  
“Sammy boy I hate to break it to you but you are a little kid now,” Dean says gently   
I go silent for awhile when dean says   
“Aww come on Sammy don’t do that! We’ll figure everything out. I swear!”  
However I knew this already; That dean would do anything to get me back to my Sasquatch size again but it still upsets me that I let it happen not that I didn’t miss way back when my big brother was actually my big brother when I had a nightmare could curl up in his bed and not feel alone in the world a freak, an abomination! Now if we don’t figure it out in time I might have to do it all over again! I couldn’t do it again unless the spell makes me never age again but I don’t want that either! All I ever wanted was a normal ‘Apple-Pie’ life as Dean had put it and now I’m the farthest away from that than ever. I don’t even want to think about if my small body decides it wants to forget anything that happened after I was this small the first time! I’m broken from my thoughts when dean says:  
“Hey short stack how about we go to walmart for some clothes? You okay in the car while I go grab an outfit?”


	2. chapter 2

“I um… Suw I guess,De,” I replied in tongues  
“Aw Sammy what’s wrong?,”He questioned  
“Hones-ty De I dunno It’s wike I don wan’ oo ta go,” I answered and automatically covered my mouth and I felt the tears well up in my glossy eyes  
“Sammy What’s the matter come on baby boy don’t cry you can come with me how about that? hmm wanna come in with me?,” He cooed and I cringed at the new pet name he came up with and I just shook my head yes  
With that Dean my now much older brother picked me up out of my spot in the middle of the backseat. It was like I weighed nothing Dean lifted me onto his hip with ease in a matter of seconds we were in the store and in the toddler section holding a one piece that said ‘I love daddy’ and we were going to the checkout when Dean made a detour   
“De? wews we goin’ now?” I asked   
“Well Sammy boy I don’t know how your body’s going to react soㅡ,” I stopped Dean mid-sentence   
“Jus’ gets it over wif go buy the diapws,” I said flatly   
“Sorry Buddy,” He looked at me apologetically  
At the check out the lady was quite nice and she did it quickly when Dean swiped the card and got the receipt he brought me and my new attire into the stall with the changing table which made me feel even smaller because I couldn’t get on it on my own Dean picked me up put me on the changing table and change me expertly he also added the diaper in half the time now I’m squirming and trying to get away because I was uncomfortable and Dean finished and picked me up and asked  
“Hey Baby boy you tired?,” I guess he saw my eyes droop   
I just shook my head yes  
“Okay we are almost done do you want me to get a cart so you can sleep? of do you want me to carry you?,” He said knowing I was going to get cranky  
So I said “Cawt,”*YAWNNN* He just responded by swaying me as he walked to the carts and put me in the top of one. I managed to stay awake for almost everything he got a car seat then he got a thing that people buy to put in the top of the cart so their baby wouldn't get sick from germs or cold from the cold metal then he got a CRIB?!? This is when I passed out when I woke up I was covered in blankets and in a car seat sucking on a foreign object muffled behind this object I slur  
“Ze?whas des?,” Dean turns around   
“Oh that? you were sucking your thumb in the store and well it’s not good for you so I also bought you a Paci so you don’t get sick,” He replied  
I couldn’t believe it! I don’t even want to know what happened in this diaper thing we pulled into the motel and Dean picked up the key and me and we went to the impala and Dean had a baggage cart put a lot of stuff on it then continued to the room. When we arrived at the room dean set me on the one bed and pulled out the other things and set them up and he built the crib and pulled out toys appliances and a playpen that doubled as a changing table then picked me up laid me down on the changing table changed me quickly then he carried me with him to the kitchen rinsed the paci and then heated something up in the microwave then when it beeped I saw it...My worst enemy… The bottle I've never liked them even when I was this old the first time I especially hated the ones I needed to suck on to get my drink and now that would make me more childish...but on the other hand I’m really hungry… then before I could protest my paci was gone and replaced with the warm bottle and it was my enemy then when I didn't do anything Dean started  
“Sam I was going to let you feed yourself if you don’t eat I’m going to do it then you’ll look like a real baby you want that?,”  
How does he see through me so well? I am not giving in! I will stand my ground! then before I could do anything else Dean was in the rocking chair on the other side of the room rocking me while feeding me the bottle I’m 24 years old!!! how is this happening to me right now?! Then I realize Dean zoned out and started humming ‘Hey, Jude’ By the Beatles our mom used to hum that when she rocked Dean because he always did it to me when I was sad and now that I started thinking this little toddler who keeps staring at me in the mirror is crying Why can’t I act 24 instead of 2?! shortly after I’m out like a light and I’m asleep in my new crib until…  
(TBC... )


	3. 3

I woke up terrified. I was screaming my head off. I couldn’t breathe. Dean wasn’t coming. I didn’t know what else to do. Then I see my worst nightmare come to life… Yellow-Eyes was standing over me laughing as he slit his wrist.  
oOoOoOoOoOo  
“Samㅡ SAMMY WAKE UP! Sam, Sam, Sammy boy wake up please baby boy wake up… It’s fake baby boy come on wake up it’s okay…,” Crap what do I do crap, crap, CRAP!!! Hey, Jude! that’s it! um...what’s the words dammit! um um um-ah-ha! “Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her into your heart Then you can start to make it better Hey Jude, don't be afraid You were made to go out and get her The minute you let her under your skin Then you begin to make it better…,”  
oOoOoOoOoOo  
I heard ‘Hey Jude’ my breathing evened and I opened my eyes and found them on Dean.  
“Dee h-he’s b-back Dee he’s gon’ gemme Dee don’ le ‘em gemme peas Dee!,” I sobbed into his chest  
“Hey hey buddy calm down you’re okay I won’t let nothing happen to you, baby boy, who’s back huh? Who’s ass am I gonna kick if they come near you?,” He cooed kind of offensively   
“Y-yewow-eye! Yewow-eye back he gon’ beed Dee don’ le ‘em,” I screeched   
“No he’s dead I swear I did it myself,” I cooed  
I sobbed for a few hours then Dean got up carried me swaying to the kitchen where he hummed Hey Jude softly to me and then he put a paci in my mouth I immediately spit the offending object out when he said  
“Sammy boy you need to stop spitting things out and across the room please baby boy this isn’t easier that it was the first time.,”  
I just face planted into his shoulder he heated something up and I had the faintest idea what it was until he opened the microwave and pulled the ‘thing’ out and I saw the cursed object he put some on his wrist to test the temperature and when it was okay he sat in the rocker he put the bottle up to my mouth and I took it and didn’t need to suck on which was great...I guess now I realize how far gone my ‘Apple-Pie’ life really was. I hated the thought of it now. all I wanted to do was talk to Cas and I don’t even know why!  
All of a sudden the room rumbles and the one the only Castiel arrived and I was so relieved to see him and I have no idea why he did what he did next he snaps his fingers and the bottle’s flow stopped  
“Children should use the sucking activate bottles so they do not inhale the beverage,” He stated to Dean who was in shock  
“C-Cas why are you here I didn’t summon you,” Dean said confused  
“You did not Samuel however unintentionally summoned in his thoughts” He replied  
Dean nodded and Cas explained that when a child (seconds old to approximately 10 years) the angel involved with thoughts, ideas, and/or actions must go to said, child. He can read my mind that I can’t and he has seen that hell may leak through into this body at any given moment and the Garrison had told him not to leave my side until the age dilemma was fixed. So we were all stuck an over protective big brother/father A sort of fallen angel and a worthless good for nothing 2-year-old who can’t do anything. My thoughts are stopped by a strong voice...  
“I forbid you to call yourself anything to that of what your adult mind would call you in this situation!” Cas reprimanded   
“What did he call himself?” Dean asked  
“A Worthless, Good for nothing 2-year-old Who can do anything” Cas quoted for Dean whom everyone in the room could see the anger radiating off him.  
“Samuel Eric Winchester” I flinch at the use of my full name “How dare you call yourself Worthless and Good for nothing! I S–”  
“Dean, do not use that tone with the fledgeling please,” Cas asked  
“Fine and Cas it’s called a baby,” Dean said  
“Dammit Dean I’m 24 Fucking Years Old!” I yelled  
Big mistake because what happened next really got Castiel’s point across that I’m no longer 24.


End file.
